Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle framework reinforcement structure.
Related Art
A joint portion structure of a frame of a vehicle has been known since heretofore (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H10-338161) in which a brace with a bisected horn shape is provided for welding a cross-member to an inner wall of a side member.
However, when a vehicle framework member such as a cross-member, a side member or the like is welded to a joining member that is mounted to a vehicle main body, if a weld region is small, it is difficult to assure rigidity of the vehicle framework member.